Keyblade Omnislash
by Awlric Hayell
Summary: Sora convinces Cloud to teach him the Omnislash! What could possibly go wrong? UPDATE! Chap 2: An omake about a dummy.
1. Omkeyslash

_**Keyblade Omnislash.**_

_**By: Awlric Hayell**_

_**Disclaimer: Sora, Cloud, and Sephiroth belong to Square Enix. **_

_**A/N:**__ Hello all! Tis your slightly demented author friend Awlric Hayell! Once again, this fiction has come from the deep dark depths of obscurity (honestly, it was just a conversation I had with Misora "Jet" Hunter about what if.) Enjoy._

_**Begin story…**_

"Oi! Cloud!"

Cloud Strife looked up form where he was meditating in Ansem's study. The young Keyblade Master, Sora (what is his last name anyway?), had just ran into the room and was currently staring at Cloud in wide-eyed curiosity. "I was just talking with the Aeris and Tifa and Yuffie and they were telling me about all the adventures you all had (before the Heartless, of course) and some of the bad guys you faced and the dungeons and…."

Cloud had tuned out the rest of Sora's excited chatter, returning to his meditation.

"…and all the cool moves you had and will you teach me the Omnislash?"

Cloud was understandably put off balance by the unexpected question. He blinked at Sora, who was waiting for an answer. "Yes?"

Sora grinned widely. "Yatta!" He screamed, throwing his fist into the air. Cloud just sat in a daze, watching Sora dance around the room and wondering what the hell he had just agreed to.

(Later, at the gates to Radiant Garden)

Sora and Cloud were standing in the square, fascing a typical training dummy. Sora stared at the dummy curiously before looking up at Cloud. "Cloud-sensei?"

"What?"

"Why does that Typical training dummy look like Sephiroth?"

Cloud sweatdropped. "Umm…ah…that is…it's not important right now!."

Sora glanced between Cloud and the dummy a few times. "…Riiiight…"

Blushing slightly, Cloud decided to change the subject. "How many keychains do you have on you, deshi?"

Sora blinked. "Why?"

"Just tell me how many"

"But why?"

"It's an important part of determining the strength of your attack, that's why."

Sora shrugged. "I never counted them before."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Then count them."

Sora blinked in surprise. "Well why didn't you just tell me to count them?"

Cloud froze. 'Must not facevault, it isn't dignified, must not facevault, it isn't dignified, …'

(5 minutes and a pile of keychains later…)

"I've got 42 keychains Cloud-sensei." Sora stated, proudly tossing the last of the slightly-larger then normal Keyblade Keychains on the pile.

Cloud stared in shock and awe for a moment. "By the Lifestream…" He muttered before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Impressive, deshi. Ultimate Weapon is only a composite of 7 blades, so I can only do a 10-hit combo. But you…if you master this move, You will be able to 1-hit kill most of the BBUs you come across, easily."

"Honto?!" Sora exclaimed. "Yatta!"

"Hey, hey, don't get too excited, gaki." Cloud interjected before Sora could start dancing around again. "The training for this maneuver is long and hard. You know, the type of stuff one might do to be an elite soldier. Even then it usually takes years."

Sora grinned. "Heellloooo, This is me you're talking about. Keyblade master, general hero, saved the worlds how many times now?"

Cloud blinked. "I…guess that would qualify…So, watch me closely now." Charging Ultimate Weapon with mana, Cloud knocked the typical training dummy (which looked suspiciously like Sephiroth) into the air with an upward slash.

(Elsewhere, that exact moment)

Sephiroth was strolling down an empty, non-descript hallway in an empty, non-descript palace when suddenly he was knocked into the air by an unknown force. "What the f?! That felt like Cloud-kun starting his Omniwhatsit!"

(Back to Cloud)

"Now for the important part!" Cloud yelled as the typical training dummy flew into the air. "You must disperse your mana into the rest of your weapons!" Cloud did so, charging the separate blades of Ultimate Weapon with his orange mana. "Then you use that mana to encircle the enemy!" Cloud stabbed his sword at the physics-defying typical training dummy and Ultimate weapon separated into it's seven core blades, the main of which Cloud held onto. The other six blades situated themselves in a rough circle around the floating typical training dummy.

(Sephiroth)

Six points of sword-shaped light surrounded the floating Sephiroth on all sides, with the original still on the ground. Sephiroth stared at them for a moment before sweatdropping and bracing himself. "…This won't end well…"

(Cloud)

"Now for the coup de gras!" Cloud leapt at the typical training dummy slashing through it, releasing his blade, and grabbing one of the encircling ones. He repeating this six times and on the seventh time, when all the blades were used and his afterimages floated in the air where he finished the slashes, he did an upper-slash, spun in the air above the dummy, gathering what mana was left, and striking the final blow as he fell gracefully to the ground. He landed in a crouch, stood, and caught the first Ultimate Blade as it fell, allowing the others to stick into the ground around him. The laws of physics finally kicked in and the typical training dummy fell to earth, none the worse for the wear.

(Sephiroth)

Sephiroth lay on the ground where he fell, smoking slightly and bruised all over. "…Itai…"

(Sora)

Sora stood in awe of Cloud (who was preening while trying not to look like he was preening). "Woooooooow….that was sweet! Do it again! Do it again!"

Cloud grinned. Beating the stuffing out of anything that looked like Sephiroth was therapeutic (for him, at least). "I would, But I need some time to rest between those." He leaned back against the wall, trying to look nonchalant as he winced. 'Damn, I'm out of shape. Really need to practice that more…' "Let's see what you can do."

Sora nodded and, with an enthusiastic scoop-and-flip that launched the typical training dummy into the air off the ground, he charged all 42 of his keychains with his glowing blue mana and commanded them with a motion to surround the typical gravity-defying training dummy.

(Sephiroth)

After being scooped into the air again, Sephiroth contemplated his fate. "I'm glad Cloud-kun is working off his residual anger but does he really have to do this twice in a row? At least he dind't teach…that…key..blade…brat?" The reason for Sephiroth's trailing off was the sphere of glowing keychains that had encircled him in the air. He paled as counted them. '-39, 40, 41, 42?!' "Oh, Jenova, this is gonna hurt."

_**The End**_

_Well? What did you think? I leave the ending to your lovely imaginations. Comments and criticisms are very welcome here. Flames will be used to add to Sephiroth-san's torment. (Sephiroth: "He'll do it, too!") See ya'll later!_


	2. About that dummy

**Keyblade Omnislash: A bit of Omake.**

**Awlric Hayell**

**Disclaimed: I own nadathing**

_**Where'd the doll come from?**_

The wizard dusted off his hands and smiled. "That's one more practice dummy finished." Hefting the weighty thing over his shoulder, he made his way carefully to the main showroom, where he set the Uchiha Itachi voodoo dummy against a row of other Villain lookalikes.

The entire shop was filled with practice dummies of all sorts: Villains, monsters, rivals, heroes. The wizard didn't care what he sold, so long as the customer was satisfied. He even had an adult oriented section in the back behind an age-line. Yes, Manakin Workshop had all the magical "dolls" one might possibly want.

There was the sound of a tiny bell as the front door squeaked open. "Umm…hello?" Aeris called as she walked into the store. It had a very creepy sort of feeling to it, almost as if all of those manikins were watching her. Shrugging it off, she looked around for a salesperson. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" Said a voice from behind her.

"EEEK!" Aeris spun around as she jumped away from the voice –CRASH- and into a manikin stand.

The wizard sweated a bit at this. "…Are you alright?"

Aeris just lay where she was for a moment, cutely glaring at the wizard. "I'm fine." She stood up slowly and dusted off her dress. "Do you do that to all your customers?"

"Do what?" The wizard replied with a grin.

She almost told him what but realized he was probably just going to dance around the issue. "Never mind. I'm looking for a durable Training dummy for my …friend. His birthday's coming up and I wanted to surprise him."

"Hmm…" the wizard studied the girl before him intently. 'How cute. She has a crush, but the boy is probably too dense to notice.' "So what kind of fighter is your _boy_friend?" He asked slyly, with that extra hint of 'wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more' subtle emphasis on _boy_.

"Eh? Oh, Cloud is a swordsman." Aeris replied distractedly, Having been looking around at the various dolls and such. 'Wow. They're so lifelike…wait, what did say?' thinking back to what she was asked, she blushed brightly. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

The wizard waved off her comment with a wink. "Don't you worry about a thing. I won't say a word." Aeris' blush went atomic. "Now, does he have any rivals? Favored enemies? Arrogant dark lords out for his immortal soul?"

Aeris tapped her chin in thought. "Well, there is Sephiroth…"

The wizard blinked. "Mister Jenova-is-my-momma-and-she-told-me-to-destroy-the-world himself? That's interesting. I have the perfect gift for your…friend who happens to be a boy." He shuffled off to the back, leaving Aeris standing in the middle of the store. There were some noises in the backroom: indistinct muttering, fluttering papers, loud crashes, and a minor explosion. "…know…somewhere… Ow! Where…need….ad for…assistant…Ah! There it is!" He came shuffled back out, looking a little singed and worn out. "I really should hire someone to tidy up back there." With a mighty (for a wizard) heave, he set the training dummy down on the counter.

Aeris blinked. If she hadn't known it was a manikin, she would have sworn that Sephiroth was sitting right there. The wizard even got the creepy expression right. "Wow! This is amazing. He'll love it!"

"Of course he will." The wizard stated. "It's got self-repair, durability, and magic resistance enchantments woven into it. Not even God himself could destroy this work of art." He added arrogantly.

So the exchange of goods went down, and Aeris walked out of Manakin Workshop with a new present for Cloud. The wizard sat behind the counter and grinned mischievously. "Of course, it being a voodoo dummy and me just so happening to have snipped a bit of hair off of the emo before he bit it, I don't think Sephiroth is going to like it much." With that, he snapped his fingers and the store disappeared in a puff of logic.

--

**So I decided to expand a bit upon the original idea of the manikin. What do you think?**


End file.
